Normalcy
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: Clary and Simon were best friends. Then he came and stole her away. Clary/Jace, with onesided Clary/Simon.


**Normalcy**

**Hi! So, I am really happy with my first one-shot so I've decided to write another. This is technically Jace/Clary, but it's in Simon's POV. Go check out my first one-shot, Lies, and review! Also, check out my poll on my profile about what story I should start working on next. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Every character, event and feeling in this story goes to Cassandra Clare. Oh and everything else too. I own nothing **

He missed her.

He missed movie night, where they would each choose a movie, and eat the disgusting healthy popcorn his mom bought, secretly sneaking candy out of her purse.

He missed arguing about whether Batman or Superman were cooler, which kind of pencil worked best for shading, whether comics were considered art or not, and millions of other things that always ended in laughter.

He missed her snort, as silly as that sounds. When she was with him, and she was laughing a lot, sometimes she'd let out this adorable little snort. She was always extremely embarrassed, but he just laughed and called her Ms. Piggy. She had always punched him, and even though it always hurt, he considered it one of his fondest memories with her.

He missed her showing him her artwork; he missed being some of the inspiration. A lot of the time it was just something pretty that had caught her eye, or something challenging to draw, something interesting. Like a strange tree that caught her eye. But sometimes, sometimes he would do something or say something and she'd draw him. He loved when that happened. When she drew him. It made him feel special, like it connected them in some way. It was silly, he knew that, but he still hoped.

He missed her. He missed her gorgeous face, the slight sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Her beautiful long curly red hair. Her ragged old jeans. Her beautiful, sparkling green eyes. He missed everything about her. Her laugh, her beautiful melodic laugh with the occasional snort. He missed her bright white teeth, which he knew had been drilled on a ton of times from all the sugar. Her plump pink lips, which he had been dying to kiss since 4th grade. How she never wore makeup, because she said it made girls look like desperate pigs. He missed her like he never thought he could.

But now she has _him._

Him, with that perfect golden tan, and perfect golden hair, and perfect golden eyes.

Him, who scoffed at the stupid movies they watched on movie nights and took her out to a beautiful restaurant, bringing her red roses. So she forgot about movie night.

Him, who announced both Batman and Superman were lame and she agreed. Him, who asked why it mattered, and she agreed. Him, who said who cares, comics are lame anyway and she agreed. Him, who took her away so she couldn't laugh with him anymore.

Him, who made fun of her snort when he heard it that one time. But of course, she didn't care. She agreed, and now she never snorts. She just laughs quietly and daintily. Him, who made fun of his nickname and said that she was too pretty to be a pig. She agreed, as she always did. She never disagreed. Him, who took away his fondest memory with her.

Him, who was always the first to see her artwork now. He praised it, calling it genius, but of course he would; most of it was of him. Why couldn't she see how obsessed she was with him? He filled up almost three quarters of her sketchpad. He would know, he had counted. Him, who told her she shouldn't draw random things, that it was wasting her talent. Him, who told her she should use her 'gift' to draw special, important things. Him, who took away the connection.

Him, who now could touch her gorgeous face, run his fingers along that light sprinkling of freckles, play with her beautiful curly red hair, touch her ragged old jeans, listen to her laugh all the time, see her bright white teeth, kiss her plump pink lips, tell her to wear makeup. He was the one taking her away from him. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He had been her friend all her life! He had held her hand when she had gone to the principal's office the first time, covered for her when she was late, he had done everything for her. He had loved her. But he had done more.

So as much as he wanted to hate him for taking her away from him, he couldn't. Because he was good to her. He was perfect for her. They were perfect. And even though he was happy for them, he wanted her to be happy no matter what, Simon wanted his Clary back.

**So, what do you think? In case you didn't follow, it's Simon thinking about Clary and Jace. Sorry if some things aren't true, but I don't really know much about the two's history Please review! **


End file.
